


Pull out. Let me drive for a while.

by Unicxrnby89



Series: Hundred ways to say I love you- Snarry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Magic AU, Stubborn Severus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Severus is tired and driving a long way back home. Harry knows he is stubborn enough as to not let him drive but Harry knows how to convince his husband.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Hundred ways to say I love you- Snarry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909723
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Pull out. Let me drive for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of my series: Hundred ways to say I love you-Snarry. 
> 
> This will be works not edited because I will be writing them on my phone’s notes and are just a way to keep my mind from overflowing with ideas that I will not take into a full of chapters work, I’m already to the neck with 2 of them. 
> 
> I hope you like it and please keep in mind that English is not my first language so I’ll make mistakes and I’ll like to receive any kind of feedback, just be kind when giving it.

It was late and Severus was exhausted. He has been driving for 2 hours maybe, but he’s been up since very early in the morning and his eyelids were getting heavier every time he blinked. 

“Sev,” Harry called noticing the way Severus head tilted forward as if he was slowly falling asleep. “Severus, are you...?” Harry cut himself before asking a stupid question. It was obvious that Severus was not okay, he was worn out for the activities of the day and driving from London to Manchester was not the safest thing to do. “Severus!” He finally called his attention and the long haired man straightened his back abruptly and turn to look at his husband. 

“What?” His voice was hoarse from not talking since he started driving.

“Pull over, let me drive for a while,” Harry instructed with determination in his tone. 

“What? Why?” Severus eyes widened with shock and anxiety behind those dark as night eyes.

“You’re tired, and I don’t want you to have an accident, so pull over and let me drive the rest of the way home,” Harry explained calmly putting a warm and calloused hand on the back of Severus head scratching the base of his long hair tied in a low ponytail. 

“I’m okay... you don’t have to...” Harry must’ve known that Severus was going to be stubborn enough to refuse his offer despite not being an offer and being really tired. 

“Severus Snape-Potter,” Severus stiffened at the sound of his full name. “Pull over, I’m going to drive,” Harry repeated still keeping his voice low but making sure that Severus understood that he was not asking. 

Severus didn’t put so much of a fight and pulled over. He put the car on park and Harry attempt to leave the car but Severus didn’t move an inch. 

“What’s going on?” Harry asked when his husband remained still. 

“I do feel tired, I should have listened to you, we should have gotten an hotel room in London,” he admitted letting his forehead fall against the wheel of their Cadillac. 

“I know, but we are here now, love, I can drive the rest while you rest in the back,” Harry said caressing the man ear. 

“Can I sleep next you instead of the back?” Severus asked hopefully which made Harry smile.

“Of course. Open the trunk, I’ll get a blanket for you,” Harry said and Severus opened the trunk before exiting the car and making his way to the passenger side while Harry went to the back of the car and got a blanket they keep there out. 

When he got on the driver seat he gave Severus the blanket and he put it over himself around his shoulders. Harry patiently waited for him. 

“Thank you,” Said Severus laying his head on Harry’s shoulder as the younger man put the car on drive. 

“Anytime, love,” he murmured starting to drive back home and Severus closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately with the roaring of the car’a engine and soft background noise soothing him. 


End file.
